The objective of this project is the study of biochemical techniques to: (1) determine the mechanism of action of new antitumor agents, (2) develop biological synthetic methods, (3) assess the inhibitory potency of drugs towards specific enzyme systems, and (4) develop sensitive analytical methods for new antitumor drugs and metabolites in body fluids.